powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
FS-0O
is an auxillary Buster Vehicle made by Masato Jin. It is one of the first generation models, and is mostly in prototype stage. Like the rest of the Buster Vehicles it can turn into Machine and Animal modes. Its chief form is . It has powerful underwater headlights as well as attack missiles which it can use with every mode. FS-0O has a wide personnel bay and observation deck aside from just having a cockpit. As Enetan usually prefers to pilot on its own, whoever is onboard can stay in the personnel bay, which serves as a holding area. The outside of the Buster Vehicle is visble through several submarine windows alongside it. Its attacks are the and the Tadpole-designed . History First Deployment The three Go-Busters and their Buddy Roid partners attended the maiden voyage of the FS-0O, an original Buster Machine, and its Buddy Roid Ene-tan. But upon being altered to an Enetron disruption in the Akeisho District, where the Enetron regulation system Tokyo Enetower was located, Hiromu took control of the FS-0O to find a group of Buglars gathering water for the Metaloid Steamloid, who used his steam to corrode the Buddyloids' bodies. Masato Jin pointed the team to an item on the Tokyo Enetower that would teleport the surrounding area to subspace for its Enetron Tanks once fully powered. With Masato unable to help as Beet J. Stag fell victim to Steamloid's steam, Ene-tan offered her aid to get the Go-Busters to Tokyo Enetower to defeat the Metaloid before deploying the Buster Machines. It went well at first, but when the Go-Busters' Weak Points took effect, they were nearly killed when the FS-0O came to their aid to take the Go-Busters to safety. After having their wounds tended to, with Steamloid's mist fading so their Megazords could fight, the Go-Busters learnt that Enter was using some of the Enetron amassed in the Tokyo Enetower to bring in the four Megazord archetypes and a fifth mysterious model. With three minutes left, the Go-Busters quickly destroyed Steamloid with forty seconds left to get into their Buster Machines before the four Vaglass Megazords arrive. With two minutes left, GT-02 Gorilla knocked the Vaglass Megazords down to climb the tower while Go-Buster Ace used the RH-03 to take the tower from above. However, Enter countered by piloting MegaZord Epsilon and sent Go-Buster Ace and the GT-02 into the bay. Luckily, with the SJ-05 aiding them, Go-Buster Ace and the GT-02 combined with the FS-0O into Go-Buster Kero-Oh. Engaging Megazord Epsilon after taking out MegaZord Gamma, Go-Buster Kero-Oh broke up with Go-Buster Ace destroying Megazord Epsilon while the other Busters destroyed the Vaglass Megazords as the FS-0O destroyed the teleportation device before the time ran out. However, a new problem rised from the FS-0O damaging Tokyo Enetower with the other Buster Machines repairing the tower. Christmas Battle FS-0O was summoned by Masato to help while the Go-Busters' Megazords were fighting against a group of Vaglass Megazords led by MegaZord Zeta. After assaulting the Vaglass Megazords with its Otama Bombs, GT-02 and CB-01 had FS-0O combine with them to form Go-Buster Kero-Oh, which engaged and destroyed a Type Alpha Megazord with the Enetan Screw. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger FS-0O was modified along with the other Buster Machines with GoZyuJin's system data to enable it to travel through time. It was transported to 1557, surfacing in the Mediterranean Sea and dropping Ryuji on shore to recover the Blue Phantom Ranger Key. Modes Buster Animal FS-0O Frog The mode of FS-0O, the has a boxing glove tongue that acts as a tethered projectile. Buster Machine FS-0O : When in "auto-navigation" mode, it can travel the city on its own. In interface mode with Enetan, it is in mode. Other Combinations Go-Buster Kero-Oh is a unique combination created when the FS-0O Frog replaces the RH-03 Rabbit in the Go-Buster Oh formation. It is armed with the on its both arms and a missile launcher on its left arm which can fire the . The FS-0O's gyros form the arms of the robo. It is able to latch onto SJ-05 to perform a jetski transport maneuver. 'Appearances: 'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!, Go-Busters Episode 44 Cockpit FS-0O cockpit.jpg|FS-0O (with Nick) Appearances * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie Category:Buster Vehicles Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentai-Exclusive Mecha Category:Sentai 0 Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special